1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to workstations and, more particularly, relates to a wall mounted modular workstation particularly adapted to use in a pathogen clean environment that provides the possibility of adding, rearranging, and customizing modular workstations while reducing and preventing the creation of dust particles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wall mounted units for use as computer workstations, including a cabinet for a CPU, a fold-out shelf upon which to position the keyboard, as well as an enclosure for a monitor and peripheral equipment are well known in the art as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. D435,361, to the present inventor, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The above patent shows an exemplary design wherein one section may comprise a housing for a computer, another section may provide a housing that may be routinely opened as a keyboard and display, and another section may provide a locked medicine cabinet or other types of medical supplies. The three sections are built into a single housing and are electronically interconnected. This embodiment may comprise various types of locks including centrally controlled locks. However, the combination of all of these sections may not be initially desired by all hospitals. For example some hospitals may wish to have a cabinet for a laptop computer only. Other hospitals may wish to have a combination medicine cabinet and laptop cabinet where the two cabinets are electronically linked for various purposes as discussed above or as discussed by the below referenced patents and patent applications. Other hospitals may initially use laptops but may upgrade to less expensive desktop computers of their own selection, which may use different software, and therefore may desire to add additional cabinets or even rearrange the cabinets to fit a particular room at a later time.
Another consideration is the mounting and/or operation in a pathogen clean environment. Thus, in some cases, it may be important to prevent the possibility of airborne or potentially airborne dust created during installation, which can carry pathogens, and which can be problematic in a hospital environment. Due to the use of fans and the like in computer units, any dust produced during installation may become airborne during or well subsequent to the installation.
The previous patents and applications by the present inventor do not directly address the above problems.
U.S. Pat. No. D600,045 to Roger Goza, issued Sep. 15, 2009, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a computer workstation.
U.S. Pat. No. D440,424 to Roger Goza, issued Apr. 17, 2001, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a retractable desk.
U.S. Pat. No. D435,362 to Roger Goza, issued Dec. 26, 2000, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a retractable desk.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,469 to Roger Goza, issued Feb. 20, 2007, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a workstation that provides multiple presentation angles for a visible display structure and a related working area structure. The display and working structures are adjustably mounted on a cabinet pedestal that houses electronic equipment connected with components carried by the display and working area structure. The cabinet pedestal is positioned against a wall below gauges and/or other materials mounted on the wall. When not being used, the working area structure closes over the visible display structure to provide a decorative cover over an enclosed area. The display and work structures are retractable to a compact standby position at the top of the cabinet, leaving certain of the wall-mounted materials visible over the top of the stored workstation. A recess provided between the back of the stored display and work structure accommodates certain wall mounted materials.
US Publication No. 20080189797 to Roger Goza, published Aug. 7, 2008, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a system and/or method to control access to secured compartments in a facility. Computers positioned throughout the facility are interfaced to respective locking mechanisms to operate the locking mechanism in response to access codes, which may be transmitted over the network. Additional steps may involve programming an authorization computer for providing access codes in whole or part for use with the computers. One or more access points may be functionally coupled to a computer system and/or to the locking mechanism and accessible to users for entry of requests for access to the secured compartment.
US Publication No. 20080189779 to Roger Goza, published Aug. 7, 2008, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a system and/or method to control access to medication and/or medical supplies, which may be implemented by providing secured compartments for the medication spread through a medical facility, such as in or adjacent patient rooms and/or connecting locking mechanisms to the secured compartments. Computers positioned throughout the facility are interfaced to respective locking mechanisms to operate the locking mechanism in response to access codes, which may be transmitted over the network. Additional steps may involve programming an authorization computer for providing access codes in whole or part for use with the computers. One or more access points may be functionally coupled to a computer system and/or to the locking mechanism and accessible to users for entry of requests for access to the secured compartment.
US Publication No. 20080188988 to Roger Goza, published Aug. 7, 2008, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses multi-purpose computers positioned throughout the facility interfaced to respective locking mechanisms to operate the respective locking mechanism in response to access codes, which may be transmitted over the network. Additional steps may involve programming an authorization computer for providing all or part of the access codes in whole or in part for use with the multi-purpose computers. One or more access points may be functionally coupled, or programmed for series operation whereby a first access point is used to access a second access point, for a particular multi-purpose computer.
Consequently, the above patents and applications do not provide solutions for the above discussed problems. Those of skill in the art will appreciate the present invention, which addresses the above discussed problems.